Lady
Lady is a supporting character from the Devil May Cry series, first appearing in Devil May Cry 3 and making smaller appearances in future games. Appearance Lady has short, black hair, typically dresses in white clothing, and suffers from a condition known as Heterochromia, meaning that her eyes are each a different color, in her case, one eye is blue, and the other red. Her outfits themselves vary, but she usually has a long sleeved shirt, a belt made up of various pouches that she keeps a vast amount of spare ammo in, and combat boots. Sometimes she'll have on long pants, other times she'll go without and just put on a pair of extremely short shorts which can be difficult to even see under the belt of pouches. Backstory Once, Lady was a normal girl who went by the name of Mary. Happy family, normal life. This all ended one day when it turned out her father was more than a little cracked in the head, killed her mom in a demonic ritual, and starting running around worshiping the very concept of Evil. She took a bit of offense to this, to put it lightly. She abandoned her former name, both because she felt who she was before was now dead and because the name had been her dad's idea. Bought a bunch of guns, learned how to use them, and embarked on a mission to find him and kill him. In the course of this, she met a half demon by the name of Dante, attempted to shoot him for no good reason on several occasions, and in the end learned a valuable lesson about hating people for their deeds and actions, not their species and blood. Naturally, she still shot her prick of a dad in the head. He wasn't getting out of that after the shit he pulled. In the aftermath of that, she would become a regular business associate of Dante, calling him in on tough jobs while dangling the fact that he managed to blow up her bike and now owed her a vast amount of cash over his head. That was 20 years ago, and now, finding herself stranded in this new, weird galaxy, she continued her demon hunting ways until she found herself hired on by the Skybreakers. Personality When she first started as a demon hunter, Lady was a cold, bitter, angry woman, determined to get revenge for her father's crimes, and condemning anything even vaguely demonic as worthy of nothing more then her scorn and a bullet to the face. Over the many years since then, she's grown out of this thanks to her association with other half demons who are not quite so evil, unless one counts laziness as evil, and learned to enjoy life, finding some measure of happiness. She's still fully determined to continue fighting against any evil demon she finds, and is a self admitted workaholic. As much as she likes to think of herself as the straight woman to everyone else's antics, she still has her own little quirks. She enjoys blowing things up just a ''bit ''too much, she's greedy as all hell and won't hesitate to wring money out of anyone who she feels owes it to her, and is always prepared to argue the superiority of guns over swords. Skills Peak Human Performance: While a normal human with no special powers, Lady has done her best to compensate for lack of convenient half demon powers with training and skill. She can jump high in the air and do all manner of acrobatics while shooting with reasonable accuracy, pull off her own brand of stylish reloads and gun tricks, and take a big hit or two and still stay in the fight. Hand to hand: Not exactly her forte, and against anyone who's actually trained in hand to hand she's likely to eat a lot of dirt, but she knows how to throw a decent punch or kick and how to disarm someone if need be Master Gun User: She's been fighting beings who, by all rights, should have ripped her to shreds the second she challenged them for over 20 years, using little more than her wits and a healthy amount of guns. Suffice it to say, she knows her way around all manner of guns, has unparalleled marksmanship and can perform all manner of feats with them Equipment Kalina Ann: Usually on her back, this is Lady's signature weapon, a giant rocket launcher which she has heavily customized to fit a wide range of situations. The weapon itself can be fired for the usual large explosion or charged up to fire a more powerful missile. Charging it, however, leaves her forced to stand still and thus remain open to strikes unless she dodges, which would force her to restart any attempt to charge the weapon. Cluster Missiles: Slamming her weapon into the ground barrel first enables Lady to fire a series of homing mini-missiles out of the back of her weapon at a target. These tiny missiles provide considerably less punch, but are harder to avoid and can add up quickly on an unprepared target. Zip Cord: Lady also has a cord approximately 300 feet long that is attached to the end of the giant bayonet on the end of her rocket launcher. This enables her to use the weapon as a tool to climb walls or zip across long gaps quickly, or the more mundane method of firing it into the face of a target and yanking them off of their feet. Handguns: A pair of CZ-75 handguns, loaded with 9mm rounds, these are her standard guns which she will rely on for precision shooting. Sometimes she will dual wield these, sometimes she'll pair it with one of her SM Gs Sawn Off Shotgun: Usually strapped to her left leg, Lady employs the use of this gun in close range when the rockets or the pistols don't cut it. Sub Machine Guns: Usually kept on her belt somewhere, these are the guns Lady turns to when she decides the best course to resolve a conflict is more lead, which is often. Both are fitted with bayonet attachments in the event something manages to get through the lead storm and strike at her in close range. MX Garand: An advanced rifle from some futuristic world. Gifted to Lady by a tipsy whimsical Juliette. Grenades: Exactly what it sounds like. She carries both standard fragmentation grenades and incendiary grenades, in addition to a single Holy Fire grenade gifted to her by Baru Weapon Storage System-A device purchased from Gadgetron that allows her to store weapons inside of a tiny device and then bring them back out at will.